


Telling the Children

by WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal



Category: Sound of Music (1965)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal/pseuds/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Georg tell the children they are engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the Children

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the morning after "Something Good"
> 
> As I was rewatching the movie the line about asking the children caught my attention. I wondered just how Maria and Georg would have gone about telling them. This is my idea of how it could have gone.
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine.

"Children, how do you feel about having a new mother?" Georg asked as he stood behind Maria, who was sitting in a chair.

"We already know you're marrying the baroness," Louisa replied.

"Not anymore," he said.

"Then who are you talking about?" Brigitta asked. "Do we know her?"

"Yes, you know her quite well," he said, shooting his fiancée a small smile.

"Do we like her?"

"As far as I can tell you like her a lot." He caught the look Liesl shot Maria and then him and he gave her a nod assuring her she was right.

"What about Fraulein Maria?" Kurt asked. "If we are to have a new mother then we won't need a governess anymore. Are we going to see her still?"

"Yes, you are. You will see her quite often."

"So you're not going to leave again?" Marta leaned against the young woman.

"No, Marta. I'm not going to leave." Maria assured her as Gretl climbed into her lap.

Friedrich put it together next but unlike his sister blurted it out. "It's Fraulein Maria!"

"What is?" the other five exclaimed.

"Father is marrying Fraulein Maria," Liesl explained.

"Is it true?" Marta asked.

Georg laid a hand on Maria's shoulder, smiling when she reached up and laced her fingers through his. He faced his children. "Yes. Maria and I are to be wed. The baroness returned to Vienna and our relationship is over."

"When is the wedding?" Louisa asked.

"As soon as possible." Sliding the youngest von Trapp off her lap, Maria rose and accepted a kiss from Georg. She smiled at the oldest child. "Liesl, I would like you to stand with me at the wedding. Max will stand with your father."

"Do you really mean it?" the sixteen year old asked excitedly.

"I do." She held her arms out accepting the young woman's hug.

Following their older sister's lead, the other children attached themselves to the newly engaged couple; their chatter overlapping to the point the adults could not understand what was being said.

Maria looked over at Georg who pulled her to his side. "I think they approve. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, yes!" she replied happily.


End file.
